Last Goodbyes
by Viaxial
Summary: Sora's going off on a new adventure, but how will he show Riku how much he cares about him before he goes? Warning: yaoi. I own nothing! It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney!


**A/N: Hello! :D This is my first yaoi I've ever written, so don't be too harsh! DX *hides behind wall* But criticism is appreciated! So enjoy my first ever yaoi! :D**

* * *

Sora sat in the familiar tree house, gazing out of the small rectangular hole that counted as a window. His Island was bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight, and he could hear the waves lapping at the shore. Sora breathed in deeply, inhaling the scents of salty ocean water and wood. He came up here to relax, and yet he still couldn't get his mind off the King's letter.

_Dear Sora,_

_I know you've just been reunited with those you care about, but I have another task for you. It seems Maleficent causing trouble in worlds yet explored, and even the Nobodies pose a great threat. I've gone ahead already to see what I can do. But I need you to leave immediately, to face Maleficent. I've programmed the Gummi Ship for your first world. So team up with Donald and Goofy, and good luck fellas!_

_-King Mickey_

Sora sighed, refolding the letter and placing it back in his pocket. That was the third time he had read it, and he felt it burning a hole in his pocket. Sure, he loved working for the King, and Maleficent did need to be stopped. It's just that…well, he didn't know. He had only just found Riku, and now he had to leave him.

_Riku._ Sora thought. Together, they had defeated Xemnas, and together, they had come home. Riku was a very important person to Sora, just like all of his friends, but to Sora, it seemed like he had taken on a whole new sort of importance.

"_If the world is made of light and darkness…we'll be the darkness." _Sora closed his eyes, imagining beautiful silver hair and haunting green eyes. Riku had been through so much since the last time Sora had seen him, and he was afraid that Riku had changed too much. He loved Riku to death, and he wanted him to know that.

"I've already shown everyone else." Sora mumbled to himself out loud. He didn't need to prove himself to Donald and Goofy; they'd been together for so long they already knew. He and Kairi shared a special bond, one that went beyond normal friendships. He knew that he'd always care for Kairi, and make sure she was safe.

"How can I show Riku?" Sora thought aloud. Sure, he had a special bond with Riku, but it felt different with him than with Kairi. Sora wanted…more. He wanted to be with Riku always, he never wanted to leave his side. Not when he had just found him.

"Show me what?" Sora jumped when he heard the sound of Riku's voice. Sora turned towards the entrance of the tree house to see his achingly beautiful face peeking just above the floor. Riku climbed the rest of the way inside and sat opposite Sora.

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" He blurted, afraid that Riku would just laugh at him or dismiss his feelings. Riku sat with one hand on his knee, looking out over the ocean. The moonlight caressed his skin liked Sora wanted to, giving him an otherworldly glow. They sat in silence for a bit, Riku gazing out of the window and Sora studying his face.

"You know Sora." Riku finally spoke, not taking his eyes away from the window.

"What?" He asked curiously, desperate to know what his friend had to say. Riku was extremely wise, and Sora cherished their friendship deeply. But yet, he felt like friendship just wasn't enough.

"You're a horrible liar." Riku turned with a smile. A foreign feeling came over Sora, one he hadn't felt before. It felt like his blood was on fire, and he suddenly wanted to touch Riku very badly.

"Yeah, well, so are you!" He shot back, making Riku smile again. Sora decided then that Riku needed to smile more often, and he appointed himself that task.

"Nice comeback, you moron!" He could hear the laughter, and Sora was struck with the perfect idea of how to prove his affection for Riku.

"Moron, eh?" Without warning, Sora launched himself across the narrow space, pining Riku. His intention was to wrestle Riku, but being so close to him, it sent another strange thrill through him. His momentary distraction was his downfall, for Riku threw him off. The two boys began to wrestle and laugh, remembering how often they use to do this when they were younger. And like the old times, Riku quickly had Sora on his back.

"You still can't beat me." Riku gloated, leaning down close to Sora's face. Sora laughed, slightly jostling Riku. Sora felt something hard brush his stomach, but he ignored it.

"I'm getting better though. And soon, I'll come back and we'll have a rematch." Riku's face fell at that, and he got off of Sora and turned his back to Sora.

"I forgot you were leaving tomorrow." Riku said quietly. Sora wished he could see his face.

"Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it!" Sora tried to inject happiness into his tone, but he was just as upset he was leaving as Riku was.

"Time will pass, Sora. We'll grow apart, that's what happens." Riku stated, hanging his head down. Sora got onto his knees and placed his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"We could never forget each other! You're in my heart Riku, and I never forget my friends, nor what's in my heart." His confidence wasn't the best, and he couldn't help but asking this next question.

"Are you saying you'll forget me?" Riku whipped around so fast, Sora's hand was thrown off Riku's shoulder. His eyes were a vibrant green, burning with anger. Sora was pined to the ground again and couldn't move, completely restrained by Riku.

"I could never forget you." He said fiercely. And with that, he crushed his lips against Sora's. Sora was surprised, but he didn't push Riku away. In fact, he reached up and ran his hands through Riku's hair, marveling at how silky and soft it was. Riku bit Sora's lip, making him gasp. Before he could do anything, Riku's tongue was there, entwining with his. Sora tasted how sweet Riku was, and he tried to do his best and not embarrass himself with his lack of experience.

"Sora." Riku lifted his head away up and gazed into the bluest and brightest eyes he had ever seen. "Do you want to do this with me?"

"Yes." Sora answered without hesitation. "I want to show you how much I love you, Riku." Sora reached up and stroked Riku's face. Riku closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, savoring every moment.

"Okay. We can do this." With that, he lower his head for another soft kiss. Sora felt Riku's hands begin to roam, stroking his arms and chest. "You have on way too many clothes." Riku whispered into Sora's ear, flicking his tongue out and laving Sora's ear.

"Oh, Riku." Sora moaned, grabbing a fistful of Riku's clothes. Sora felt that same hardness he felt before rubbing against his hip. He gasped a bit when he realized what it was.

"Can you strip for me?" Riku asked him, helping him to sit up. Sora complied, taking off every layer of clothing he had on until he was bare before Riku, his manhood standing tall and proud. He watched Riku's eyes travel down his body and settle on the spot between his legs.

"You're making me nervous." Sora admitted, watching Riku's eyes glaze over as he licked his lips. Sora's body felt wound tighter than ever.

"Don't be." Riku said after a bit. Sora watched Riku quickly shed his clothes, and Sora felt like a child being given a gift. Riku's body was lean but toned for a boy his age. Man, Sora mentally corrected himself; Riku was almost eighteen. Riku stood in front of the window, and it was as if the moonlight was his new friend. It turned his silver hair a glowing white, and made his eyes more vibrant than before.

"Riku, you're…" The words escaped Sora. Riku didn't look human at all. He resembled an…angel. Riku smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm what, Sora?" Riku asked. Instead of answering, Sora stepped forward and took Riku's hand into his. A feeling of rightness settled over Sora, and he kissed Riku again, trying to pour all of his brand new feelings into that one action.

"You're perfect." Sora said when he pulled his head up. Riku smiled before pulling Sora down gently to the floor and climbing on top of him. Riku kissed Sora's nose gently before moving lower, kissing Sora's neck. Sora moaned as his tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat. His hands roamed Riku's body, memorizing every line and curve.

"That feels good." Riku panted. Sora was pleased with himself, making Riku experience things just as much as he was. But it was a loss as Riku swirled his tongue around Sora's nipple, drawing it into his mouth.

"Oh, Riku." Sora groaned, arching his back. He rubbed his legs up and down Riku's sides. Sora nearly came off the floor when Riku's hand reached between his legs and began stroking the part of him that wanted to be touched the most.

"Are you sure you want this Sora? Just say the word, and I can leave you." Sora knew that if Riku were to leave right now, he'd never forgive himself. Or Riku, for that matter.

"Yes." Was the only word that could leave Sora's mouth. He could barely form a coherent thought, he was so pleasure drunk. Sora groaned again when Riku began moving the hand that was wrapped around his penis. His back arched again when Riku's thumb rubbed over the slit. Suddenly, Sora threw Riku off of him.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked through half lidded eyes. Sora climbed on Riku and kissed him again.

"I've been selfish, only allowing you to pleasure me." Sora crawled down Riku's body.

"You sure you- oh, Sora!" Riku gasped and threaded one hand into Sora's hair as he sucked the tip of him inside his mouth. Sora was amazed at how soft it was while still managing to be hard. The salty taste was new to him, but not unpleasant.

Sora groaned around Riku's cock before taking in more, until he simply couldn't fit all of Riku's manhood inside his mouth without gagging. To make up for the last few inches, he took one of his hands and stroked it. It was jerky at first as he tried to find a comfortable rhythm between his mouth and hands, but he could tell when he had it right, cause Riku gasped sharply.

"Sora, if you keep doing that…you shouldn't…I want to..." Riku never managed to finish his sentences. His hips bucked upward, and he moaned again. Sora tentatively sucked hard than he had before, and Riku yelled out something incoherent.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked as Riku's hands pulled him up and away. Sora moaned Riku's name as he felt one of Riku's fingers enter him. Then another. At first it was uncomfortable, and it must have shown on Sora's face, for he felt feather light kisses rain down on his face until he adjusted to being expanded so far.

Riku removed his fingers and lifted Sora so that he was on his hands and knees, panting. Sora held his head down, so he couldn't see Riku, and he didn't know what to expect. The anticipation was killing Sora; he was so ready he felt himself dripping.

Sora was going to say something when he felt Riku's hands firmly grasp his hips and rub his penis tentatively between Sora's buttocks. Sora heard Riku groaned before he surged forward, entering Sora inch by inch.

"Riku!" Sora gasped. Although he was somewhat ready for Riku, he was still really big, and so it hurt the first few moments. But Riku was going in slowly, giving him time to adjust and eventually enjoy being filled so completely.

Sora rocked backwards, impatient for Riku to stop taking it slow. His ass came into contact with Riku's hips. Riku chuckled a bit before thrusting forward. Sora gasped, and rocked himself backwards again, creating a delicious friction. The two boys soon found a rhythm, and together they panted and moaned while both drawing closer to the edge.

"Sora, I-" Riku's sentence was cut off, and he just thrust harder. His hand came around to wrap itself around Sora's penis, and he groaned again. Riku's pace was now furious, and Sora could barely keep up.

"Riku!" Sora yelled forcefully as he came into Riku's hand. Sora threw back his head in ecstasy, hair brushing Riku's stomach. Riku pumped himself a couple more times before coming inside Sora, joining him in orgasm. Sora's arms suddenly couldn't hold him up any longer, and he collapsed, Riku not far behind him.

Sora felt Riku draw himself out, and place one arm firmly around Sora's waist. The smell of sweat and sex was thick in Sora's nose, but he didn't mind. He just marveled in the feel of Riku's body pressed tightly against his. Sleep was first and foremost on Sora's mind, but he tried to stay awake.

"Riku?" Sora mumbled, eyes barely open. He fought sleep for just a bit longer.

"Yes, Sora?" Riku asked, stroking his shoulder. The movement only helped to lull Sora into a gentle sleep.

"I love you." He whispered before falling asleep. Riku stopped moving for a moment before brushing brown spikes out of Sora's face and kissing it gently.

"I know." Even asleep, a goofy smile spread across Sora's face, and Riku chuckled before lying back down and holding Sora closer than ever.

The orange morning light poured into the tree house, and Sora had just finished pulling on his jacket before turning around to see Riku's face, calm and untroubled in sleep. Sora was determined to make sure that whatever he had faced in the darkness alone would never happen again, but he had to go.

"C'mon Sora!" He heard Goofy calling from the beach. "It's time to go!" He hesitated a bit, staring at Riku and wishing he could stay, or that Riku could come with him. But Sora had an obligation to the King, and Riku had to stay to watch Kairi. With the promise to himself that he'd be back as soon as possible, Sora carefully walked around Riku's sleeping form and climbed down, running to catch up to Donald and Goofy and start his new adventure.

Riku listened as Sora's footsteps descended the tree house ladder, and he sat up to watch him run down the beach. A sadness welled up inside him, but he pushed it away. Sora said he'd be back soon, and he knew that Sora would keep that promise. He watched as the Gummi Ship took off and became nothing more than a speck in the sky.

"I love you too, Sora."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Yes? No? Maybe? :D**


End file.
